


Blood? (requests open)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egg arc pog, First work - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, Maybe ooc never wrote as the blade, Minor Violence, No Romance, POV Third Person, Red possessed skeppy, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Technoblade comes home to a unpleasant surprise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Blood? (requests open)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I can take requests if anyone wants them. This is my first time writing with a word limit and I usually write much longer works. Hope you enjoy and ask questions if you like!

Something was wrong.   
He knew it the moment he had entered his house, something just felt off. The day had been hard enough as it was, with dodging people and grinding until his eyesight went fuzzy with exhaustion. He glanced towards the ladder leading downwards into his villager trading room. The door closed softly behind him.   
“Hey! Philza Minecraft where you at?” he called offhandedly reaching for his trident. It was too quiet. Where were the endless grunts of his villagers he had trapped? He had only been gone a few days, they hadn’t despawned had they? His eyes went to the floor once again, feeling the static fill his head, he winced.   
Technodetective, pog, pog, /rainbow chat, what's going on? Pog, run, look, downstairs, Skeppy, Skeppy? Skeppy! Egg egg egg egg, skeppy! Late, blood for the blood god?  
Soon the voices had united into a single word, skeppy. But what did he have to do with his house? Technoblade shook his head. “You all are so helpful really; I appreciate the immense informational benefit you provide me with.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. Well they weren’t helpful before, why expect different now?   
Gripping the trident Technoblade took a breath, and jumped down the hole, ignoring the ladder. “Who dares intrude!” he called eyes darting around the room. Nothing. “Well, this is just disappointing isn’t it. I was expecting some kind of fight.” He listened closely, shushing the voices internally. That wasn’t Phil’s voice.   
Technoblade turned to Tommy’s hidey hole quickly. Was the boy back? Really after everything he was stealing from him again! No, no no not Tommy Tommy’s here? Pog! No skeppy go down there, Technoblade never dies! Pog pog E Skeppy! Skeppy pog Skeppy! Oh, well at least they told him that much. “Alright, who’s down here this time?”   
He stood staring at the mess before him, red everywhere. It was the nether without the portal. Vines crawled throughout the entire cave, some writhing while others stayed still, supporting the large plant in the center. Speak of the devil.   
Skeppy! red Skeppy pog Kill Kill blood for the blood god Skeppy! Don’t hurt Skeppy, egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg red, red, red, red Skeppy E 14 Pog Kill Him! Oh no Blood BLOOD  
“Hello, can I help you Technoblade?” That voice, that was not the annoying diamond boy he had met before.   
“Ehh?” Technoblade asked in confusion, his grip loosened on the trident for a moment. The static was louder. Suddenly three vines shot forward at him. “What!?” he jumped stabbing through the first two as the third hit the wall behind him. Run! Kill kill kill it kill it blood for the blood god blood for the blood god kill it! Pog! E E stop spamming. Kill! BLOOD!   
Technoblade’s vision blurred as the static took over, his limbs moving and striking seemingly on their own. He heard distantly the cries of someone, flames licking the edges of his vision. Blood for the blood god Yes!! Woooo blood blood kill kill arson pog! Fire!   
He had to get out of there, he had to leave. The ladder was still there, fire started to burn through it, but he was faster. The blaze engulfed the odd plant behind him. Skeppy was gone, the smoke had already settled from his death. Technoblade stumbled out, the snow shocking him back into the moment. The static was overwhelming, he clutched his head, closing his eyes tightly, trying to shut out everything. The pressure was too much, Phil Phil come back and help, the pain was too much…  
Pog! Kill no your house! Save your stuff! Arson pog kill kill pog Blood for the blood god you’re late that’s over already Blood for the blood god kill him Skeppy is gone crab rave! Crab rave! Save your house! Pog E E E E E E E stop!!!!!! Egg arc pog…


End file.
